


【奇杰】驯服

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 12





	【奇杰】驯服

奇犽的第一个朋友，第一个交往对象，和第一次的初体验，都是栽在同一个人手里了。

他完全不觉得有什么，相反还挺得意的，他的第一次都给了小杰，自己也占有了他的许多第一次。

而因为两个人都是新手，试探，矛盾，交锋，他们都有过，最后每次都会和好。

但是这并不包括，奇犽刚才醒来发现自己两手被绑在床头。

他和小杰连在那方面都十分合得来又尽兴，但是这不意味着奇犽没有想过尝试别的花样，也就包括让小杰尝试一下什么叫“縛り”，然而眼下这个捆绑的对象变成了他自己，这是奇犽没想到的。他轻轻挣了下手腕，这种程度对他来说就像一根毛线试图绑住一头猛虎，什么都不用做，摆摆脑袋线团就会自己断了。但是奇犽没动，小杰正坐在床边低头看着他，若是小杰想和他尝试一些新情趣，奇犽是绝对不会忍心拒绝他的。

小杰的感情一向简单而直接，奇犽基本看他的表情就能猜出他在想什么。但是小杰看起来像是在思考——虽然很少见到他在思考什么事，毕竟这个单细胞是行动派的——不过他的眼神看上去不太妙，奇犽感觉现在的小杰像盯着老鼠的猫，在想到底是先玩还是先吃掉。

奇犽有时虽然嘴巴上不饶人，但是对小杰总是没辙的。小杰是他老婆嘛，怎么纵容疼爱都不为过，虽然小杰不承认这个称呼，他就是偶尔对有些事莫名其妙死脑筋，但这也是奇犽为他着迷的地方之一，再说，小杰在床笫间热情缠着他不放的时候，可没见他对老婆这个称呼有什么抵抗，也或许是他那时候顾不上反驳。虽然两人从来没有决定过上下的位置，第一次的时候就那么自然而然水到渠成，小杰没有不情愿，相反一直对奇犽的表现很满意，所以即使他不让奇犽叫他老婆，但他实际上的确是。

小杰见他醒了，俯下身来用软软的脸颊撒娇似的在奇犽脸边磨蹭。近到甚至能感觉到带着温度的呼吸，小杰的眼睫毛近在咫尺忽闪着，看得奇犽心里直痒痒，其实他在小杰的脸贴上来的瞬间就有反应了。如果是平常早就把小杰压在身下毫不客气的享用，但是今天被绑着，奇犽就顺他的意乖乖得没有乱动。他心里十分期待小杰会对他做点什么，怎么做。

见他这么上道，小杰很满意。奇犽要是反抗的话，他就得费点力气了，虽然结果都一样的。

小杰是有点在闹别扭的，昨晚奇犽应酬回来，身上带着似有若无的香水味，小杰鼻子灵敏，立刻就察觉了，反倒奇犽好像没觉出什么，喷着酒气像条缠人的大狗对着小杰扑了过去。小杰从没见过奇犽喝醉，酒只会某种程度上让他兴奋，两人不是没借着酒劲做过，就当助兴了。

奇犽压倒小杰时，小杰确定他没扑错人，也没叫错名字，酣畅淋漓的一晚过后，小杰起床就把奇犽昨晚脱下还残留着一丝甜香的外套给洗了。只是想到有哪个女人贴着他，小杰的胃部就轻轻抽搐了一下。本来小杰不是会介意这种小事的人，他无条件相信奇犽，但是在这段感情中陷得很深的，不止奇犽一个。小杰洗完衣服就把奇犽绑了，他也是会吃醋的，不得不提点他一下。

奇犽老实得躺着，视线却很不老实，像要把小杰全身都舔上一遍。

小杰想过应该怎样略施惩戒，让奇犽疼他是不舍得的，让他爽更是没有惩罚效果，不满足他的话，小杰自己也并不想禁欲，虽然昨晚已经做了缠绵浓厚的事，为了让奇犽印象深刻，小杰想了点别的。

“我在惩罚奇犽。”

小杰像猫咪一样在奇犽脸上蹭过一遍，给他撩拨得晕乎乎的了，坐直了身体。

“你身上有女人的香水味。”

奇犽歪头，一脸迷惑，在小杰眼里显得很可爱，但是显然奇犽不记得，或者把某个女人靠近他没当回事。

“我其实在生气。”

奇犽看着小杰噘嘴，心里都快化了，下面也愈发梆硬，他压根不记得什么女人什么香水，眼下只想抱着小杰缠绵一番，血气方刚的年轻人嘛，他经常和小杰连着做几天也是要不够的。但是小杰再不给他解开，奇犽感觉自己快要像火山那样喷发了。

小杰慢悠悠一颗一颗解开奇犽衬衫的纽扣，奇犽昨晚回来脱衣服的耐心都没有，就抱着小杰滚上床了，本来熨烫得笔挺的衬衫皱成了一团，小杰解开他的衣服，露出奇犽白皙精壮的胸膛，食指点在他的心口窝，轻轻往下划到腹部。

奇犽喉结上下动了动，感觉皮肤下面好像有团火，一路顺着小杰的指尖烧了起来。

“奇犽不怕疼的，已经习惯了疼痛吧。”小杰一手撑着下巴，一手的食指在奇犽腹部画圈，“所以为了让你记住，我用了点别的。”

奇犽看着小杰蜜色的瞳孔，他刚才起就觉得身体发热，在冒汗，以为是昨天喝了点酒，或者是忍不住对小杰的欲火，然而现在看起来，不只是手上的绳子装饰性的绑着他。

“奇犽对药物也有抵抗力，本来觉得没用的，但是好像有效果了啊。”小杰纯真的笑着，手上拿着一个小小的金属酒瓶，拧开盖子，倒在了奇犽身上。

那酒液应该没那么冰，却让奇犽一激灵，看来是他的感官变得更敏锐了，然后胸口一烫，小杰伸出舌头舔着他胸膛上的液体，只是在轻轻舔舐着，奇犽就觉得身体里可能是被埋了炸弹，瞬间被引爆了。全身的毛孔好像都张开往外渗着汗，粗粗的喘息，胸口剧烈上下起伏，眼睛都烧得通红。小杰丝毫不惧他想生吞自己般的眼神，开心得笑了起来，眼睛都眯缝成一条线，“原来媚药对奇犽是有用的。”

小杰感觉到身下那具躯体僵硬，肌肉似乎准备发力，制止了他。“不行，奇犽今天不许动哦，也不准挣脱绳子，不然就不给你了。”

奇犽拼命忍耐着，扬了扬头，表示听话任小杰宰割。

小杰拉开奇犽下身的被子，硬了多时的东西顶端流出的液体都把柱体打湿了，小杰用指尖轻轻戳了戳那根大家伙，恶作剧般弹了下硬的要爆炸的玩意，奇犽低低呻吟了一声，差点就射了，却被小杰圈紧了根部，“今天你得听我的，我让你射你才能射。”

奇犽满头是汗，甚至有汗液流入眼睛蜇得不行，努力点了点头，手臂在头顶僵硬，不是被绑的，而是怕动作稍大就弄断了绳子，怕小杰真的生气晾着他了。汗水顺着额头淌，头发都湿漉漉的，奇犽觉得自己胸口在撞钟，不只是因为媚药，这药用在他身上，效果也是打了折扣的，对奇犽最有效的，从来是他面前这个人。奇犽全身都在微微发抖，小杰再不给他个痛快，他就要失去理性忍不住，就算弄坏小杰，也要拿他来消火。

奇犽其实从没见小杰有什么掌控欲，在床上都是他掌握主动权，没想到偶尔小杰支配他一次，奇犽就要被玩死了。


End file.
